Affinity (file)
-NOTE: A critical hit deals 125% damage of its raw damage. Suppose that a weapon does 100 raw damage. A positive Affinity of 10% means you can deal 125 damage from 10% of your total hits. A negative Affinity of 10% means you can deal 75% damage from 10% of your total hits. However, it should be noted that, especially with Tigrex weapons, the negative affinity can sometimes be overlooked as a POSITIVE. Let's say a weapon with 300 raw had a neg. affinity of 10%. That means it has a chance of only dealing 225 damage. You can instead, due to its high raw power, overlook it and see it as a weapon of 270 raw that has a 90% chance of 300. It's not much, but it does show you the positive side of negative affinity. So in total, you'll deal 9 of 10 hits with 300 and only one hit with 225 (9x300+270=2970). To see how the chances work out well with -affinity: Your chance in -affinity seen as total damage x0.75 will give you a legit number you have to decrease. For example: If your weapon has 300 damage and -20% affinity, it's like a normal weapon with 285. 300 in 4 of 5 hits will cause you to deal 1425. And 1425/5 = 285. To calculate the average raw damage of a weapon with 15% affinity you just have to multiply its raw damage with 3.75% (= 1.0375). It's calculated this way (i.e. 100 raw and 15% affinity): 100 * 0.85 + 100 * 1.25 * 0.15 = 85 + 18.75 = 103.75 To show how you get the multiplier: 100 * 0.85 + 100 * 1.25 * 0.15 = 100 * (0.85 + 1.25 * 0.15) = 100 * 1.0375 = 103.75 The 0.85 states the hits with normal damage and the 0.15 * 1.25 states the hits with affinity damage. For other affinities you just have to change the 0.15 with your affinity as decimal and the 0.85 with 1 - your affinity as decimal. Note: Affinity and its relation to attack power and sharpness frequently lead to confusion. The actual rules can be summarized as follows. *Positive affinity is the chance that a hit will deal 25% more raw damage (attack power multiplied by 1.25) *The amplitude of negative affinity ist the probability to inflict 25% less raw damage (attack power multiplied by 0.75) *In both cases, the expectation value of raw damage (average of many hits excluding elemental damage) changes simply by one quarter of the affinity percentage (e.g. -40% affinity implies 10% less damage or a factor of 0.9 in average) *Wearing down a blade from white to blue or from blue to green sharpness reversibly decreases positive affinity in steps of 5%. Nonpositive affinity (0% or less) will not depend on sharpness. *Raising neutral or negative affinity to a positive value using the expert armor skill (reckless abandon) will unlock the sharpness dependent affinity summand, i.e. 5% for blue and 10% for white or purple sharpness. *Red sharpness will always enforce an affinity of 0% (this rule has little relevance, as the other penalties for red sharpness are tremendous) Category:Files